


Secrets

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [78]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Hades Has Kids, His wife doesn't know, One is a Saint of Athena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Hades has secret children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

The five of them are the most precious thing Hades has to his name, and he can't even give them that. Persephone is a dangerous, jealous woman, and she wont stand for them.

 

But his children-- and they are his children, and he wanted and loves them all-- are something he must protect to the best of his abilities. Persephone can't have them. He loves her. He will never stop.

 

But she's not the only person he has ever loved, and she is not the first nor is she the last.

 

He can keep them all secret until Athena pokes at his prison again. Four out of five will never catch her eye; Lethe is Eridanos. There is nothing Hades can do to change that.

 

At the very least, when she dies, she'll be wholly his once again.


End file.
